


你不知道的事

by xxmm98



Category: King&Prince
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, 偷拍情节
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxmm98/pseuds/xxmm98
Summary: sh被偷拍传到网上引发出一连串的事
Relationships: Mob/Hirano Sho
Kudos: 1





	你不知道的事

**Author's Note:**

> 变态xp  
> 污言秽语  
> 注意避雷

被静了音的手机被胡乱地扔在一旁，微微陷入柔软的白色棉被，屏幕的光依旧闪烁不停，显示着陌生的号码。

平野紫耀的黑色的头发还乱翘着，但已经无暇顾及，他抿着嘴焦急地在撑放在膝头的电脑上嘎达嘎达地敲打键盘。页面加载得很难，他看着黑色的画面，下意识地又咬起饱满的下唇来回碾磨，尽量小声地呼吸着。

电脑屏幕的黑色突然被亮起的画面给替换，耳机中传来悉悉索索的杂音，他彻底屏起呼吸。

是他。画面上出现在角落的更衣柜前的人毫无疑问就是他。平野闭起眼睛，低下头不再去看镜头中的他是怎样毫无防备地脱下衣服的，他的双唇颤抖着将困在胸腔深处乱窜的一股气呼出。平复了几秒后，抬手要将网页关上。

一声金属制品的激烈碰撞的巨响流出，猝不及防地使他身体一震，电脑从弹起的膝盖滑落，牵扯中失去了与耳机的联系。

“不要在这里…会有人的…”

慌乱的低语和隐忍的呻吟顿时回荡在昏暗的卧室中。他怔了怔，心跳像是停止了一瞬。是那一天。

歪倒在身旁的电脑还在如实地播放着不堪的影像。他曾经的男友将半裸着的他禁锢在身后的更衣柜和厚实的胸膛间，不容分说地啃咬着他红润的嘴唇，不顾他撇着的眉头和抗议的哼声，强硬地将手挤入他黑色的运动内裤中用力地揉捏丰满的臀肉。

那一天，他结束训练后，已经交往了一段时间的男友突然出现在四下无人的更衣室中按着他疯狂地索取。当时他确实是惊喜的，羞耻心膨胀的同时也有幸福在发酵的味道，那曾经是被爱着的感觉。可现在听着自己发出的那些令人脸红的黏腻喘息，他只觉得浑身冰冷。为什么偏偏是那一天？

带着电子杂音的愈发粗重的喘息像朦胧的的雨雾遮蔽视线，伸手挥去又重新涌上，他发出幼犬般的悲鸣，将脸埋在手掌中使劲揉搓。

一声高亢的呻吟划破迷雾，将他完全暴露，夺去了他自我保护的最后避障。

盘绕着可怖青筋的粗黑阴茎在他的后穴进出，沉重的阴囊撞击在被透明液体打湿圆润的臀部上，激起一片泛着水光的薄红。他身后的男人低吼着，合着清晰的啪啪声像鞭挞赛马般用手掌拍打他的一边臀部，让他再夹得更紧些。

“好痛…”他扶着因冲撞而嘎达作响的金属更衣柜，从发紧的嗓子中艰难地挤出几个词。

可他的男友只是将他的上半身拉向自己，一手从后伸手捏住他的脸颊，另一只手杂乱无章地扯着他发硬挺立的乳头。

“应该说好爽才对吧，”男友带着茧子的手指像在教育孩子一样拍打在他绯红一片的脸颊上，“别装模作样的，像平时一样大声浪叫出来吧。”

说着，男友宽大的手掌抓起他覆盖着匀称肌肉的上臂往后拉，黑黝黝的手指陷入蕴含弹性的白皙肌肉中，就这样拉着他的手臂快而浅抽插起来。

平野歪斜的身体颤抖得像巨浪中的一叶扁舟，干爽的黑发无力地摇晃着，急促的呻吟声中也带上了明显的哭腔。像是忘记了他人，忘记了自身所在，淫乱的叫声逐渐增大，但却在即将爆发的最高点戛然而止。

画面被停止了。他生理性的泪水在失神的双眼中闪着光，被粗大的柱身进入的场景从侧面被记录下来，隐约能看到泥泞不堪的穴口。

平野眼光闪躲地快速扫了一下屏幕。他固定的更衣柜在更衣室北面最深处的角落前，偷拍的角度显然是同样临近角落的东面的柜子中。可那分明是属于毕业的前辈的，他那时根本没有去注意、也无法回想起那平时一直关着的空柜子是否敞开的，里面是否出现了不该有的杂物。

他粗暴地用手指梳理自己乱糟糟的头发。他对偷拍者的目的毫无头绪。那人的目目标仅仅是他，还是社团里的随便什么人？镜头一直存在着还是只有那天？

视野的角落，手机一瞬暗下的屏幕立刻亮起，又是一个未登记的号码。

先前他还在半梦半醒当中，随手抓起接听的电话传来油滑腔调的陌生声音，带着调笑问，跟他干一次需要多少钱。

他愣了好一会都说不出话，直接挂断了电话。可是接着又是另一个号码，同样淫猥的问题。

在那个网站上看到的。当他问起为什么知道自己的号码时，男人们都众口一致地这么回答。

他不知被谁拍下的影像在网站上被大肆散播，在下面大概还有他的号码，也许还有其他的个人信息。把电脑扔到一边，他圈起膝盖，将自己缩成一团。真是糟透了，他平静而绝望地想道，他以为自己已经习惯了，但当更多陌生的人将恶意投向他时，他还是无法视而不见、毫发无伤。只是因为他与别人不同，就要受到这样的对待吗？

察觉到自己正逐渐陷入悲观的泥潭，平野吸吸鼻子，捏了捏自己的手掌，深深地吸了口气再慢慢吐出，告诉自己要打起精神来。至少他还有一个和他有着同样感受、会关心他的人。

忽然，他猛地想到了什么似的，捡起电脑查看起刚刚的视频。如果他的号码被人故意泄露了，那视频中的另一个人呢？

平野忐忑地重新播放，加速地审视后才放下一颗悬着的心。太好了，没有连累到他。也许是角度的原因，比平野高出一头的他并没有在画面中露出脸，唯一危险的是他低下头舔弄胸部时，但那也万幸地被打上了马赛克。

也许偷拍的人只想羞辱自己吧，平野有些轻松地想道，幸好只是他。

往下看，发现也只是一些在校园里就流传的流言，而那早就无法伤害到他了。

_这个叫平野的喜欢男人，不光在外面跟有钱的大叔援交，在学校里也不知道跟多少男生做过，看到肉棒就走不动路了，到处摇着屁股求人上他。_

_已经用我的大肉棒隔着屏幕对这小婊子进行颜射制裁了_

_明明脸看起来还挺清纯的呢www虽然身体已经够脏了，但那个屁股看上去真不错呢♡想插一次_

_这长相哪里清纯了？那种厚唇就是天生该去吸屌的。_

_这样不太好吧…还有平时的照片嘛？_

视频下只是常见的污言秽语，但接下来的照片却让平野不禁瞪大了眼睛。

原本只是在校园里普通的偷拍照，照片中他侧着头趴在桌子上微张着嘴睡着了，或者坐在教学楼前的石凳上咬着面包中的香肠，或者在训练标准姿势摆出令人误会的四肢着地的姿势。这些像是谁都可以拍到的照片。

但图片的内容却愈发的私密，令人无法忽视的真相残忍地在他眼前展开。

那是他在床上熟睡时的照片。浴袍的下摆被掀至腰部，他的一条腿被抓着膝盖高高抬起，露出淌着白浊液体的红肿穴口。后穴被撑开、露出粉红穴肉和穴道更多粘稠白液的特写，被掐红的乳尖的特写，将沾着精液的手指挤入双唇的特写，画框中的都是同样的黝黑手指，和视频中摆弄他身体的一模一样。

_不要想多了，他口交和做爱的技术都可差了，不会吸又不会舔的，最大的优点大概就是耐操吧www能玩很久，就是每次完事都睡得像猪一样，一点事后缠绵的乐趣都没有，我就只能自己找乐子了。_

_诶？？经验这么多，技术还差吗？_

_所以说他太没用了，但到现在都只会躺着被人插_

_那和飞机杯有什么区别？_

_我们都可以帮忙调教哦♡_

“没关系慢慢来，先把它含住就行。”

平野还记得他温柔的声音，指尖穿过自己黑发时发出的沙沙声，像窗外被暖风吹动的树叶。平野抬眼去确认他的表情，从窗帘缝隙中漏下的一束阳光洒在他的一边侧脸上，他的嘴角确实是上翘着的。

按照他所说的那样，平野将他的阴茎吞入，直到顶端抵到喉咙口让他忍不住作呕为止。他有小心地收起牙齿去吸吮带着腥味的性器，也有用舌头去抚慰柱身上的一圈圈沟壑。他以为自己做得很好，甚至为头顶上传来的粗重喘息感到安心。

当背着身被压倒床上时，平野的大脑一片空白，什么也没有去想。任由长裤被剥下，任由双腿被打开，紧咬着下唇忍受被侵入的异物感，平野把身体第一次完完全全地交给了他。

只要他索取，平野就给予。因为平野信任他，他是理解自己的人，是唯一向自己伸出手的人。

原来那些只不过是卑微的取悦。

平野呆呆地望着黑色阴影窜动的天花板，席卷全身疲惫让他停止了思考。他不再去想自己是从哪里开始犯的错，昏沉的脑袋陷入枕头中，可身体却感觉空空的，轻轻敲打就能发出清脆的响声。一波又一波，关不住的回忆一股脑噼里啪啦地砸在他的身上。他将脸彻底埋入枕中，让温和的布料和柔软的棉絮隔绝那吵得他心碎的声音，无声地带走逃离眼眶的泪水。

枕边平复了一阵的手机画面又再次恢复亮度，但却不再是陌生的电话。通知栏提示着一封新邮件的到来，简要地展示其内容：我想你该知道了。

如果平野还有力气点开它，他就会发现简短的信息还附着一张照片，上面的他在结束晚练后正拐进林立的招牌中一家普通的餐馆。就是这张照片曾经被贴满了学校的公告栏，凭空多出一个搂着他的中年男子和暧昧的霓虹灯牌，将他一把推入地狱。


End file.
